


Promises Made Behind Closed Doors

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Juvie, Prison, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open."</p><p>-Chuck Palahniuk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made Behind Closed Doors

Regina’s heart pounds as the guard leads her through the dank hallways with a tight grip around both her wrists. “You’re in here,” the woman grunts, opening a door and shoving her into a large room. The door slams behind her and Regina’s left unguarded in a room full of girls who are undoubtedly hardened criminals.

“What’s she doing here?” one of the girls spits, causing Regina to jump and fall to the floor.

“I…” Regina swallows hard.

The girl shakes her head. “What’d you do, princess? Steal your daddy’s big fat wallet? Stuff a nail polish in your purse?”

“Lay off her, Ruby,” a voice sounds from the back of the room. Slowly, another girl steps forward, pulling her long blonde hair out of its ponytail. “You don’t have to terrorize all the new girls, you know.”

Ruby wrinkles her face into a snarl, but she turns and stalks to the opposite corner.

“What’s your name, newbie?” the blonde girl asks, holding out a hand to help Regina up.

“Regina Mills.” Regina flips her hair out of her eyes. She’ll maintain her dignity, even now. Even here.

The girl grins. “So we’ve got a celebrity in our midst, huh?” She leans forward to whisper in Regina’s ear. “I wouldn’t go flaunting that around. Your family isn’t too well-liked around here.” She turns to rejoin the others.

“Wait,” Regina calls. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Swan.”

 

A month into Regina’s detainment, she finally catches up with Swan again in the yard. “Hi,” she greets her breathlessly.

Swan raises her eyebrows. “Hey, Young Money.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ruby came up with it,” Swan laughs. “Because you’re the young heir to an empire.”

“It’s not an empire,” Regina snaps. “It’s a hotel chain. And I’m not taking over the business, no matter what you and your best friend might believe.”

Swan grins, obviously unfazed by Regina’s outburst. “Rich girl’s got teeth,” she comments. “Look, Regina. This place isn’t like your fancy lifestyle. You can’t buy forgiveness here. If you piss off one of these girls, expect fists in return. Your best bet is to just lay low and go with the flow until you get out, you hear me?”

Regina sighs. “Got it.”

“How long are you here, anyway?”

“Five more months.”

Swan whistles, a low and drawn-out sound. “Damn. What’d you do, Young Money?”

Regina shifts her feet in the dirt. “My mother hit too hard. I hit back.”

Swan’s face softens, almost as though she understands. Regina’s heart aches when she realizes that she might.

“What about you?” Regina asks.

“I got sick of my last home. Stole my foster mom’s car and totaled it a few miles out of the city. Cops found me about ten minutes later.”

“That’s… wow.”

Swan grins. “I’m out in two months, though. Can’t wait to see the bitch on the outside.” She glances behind her to the group of girls waving her over. “I’ll see you around, Mills.” She jogs over to where Ruby and a couple other girls are standing, leaving Regina alone on her side of the yard but for her cellmate, Mulan, leaning against the wall of the building.

“I can’t believe she’s talking to you,” Mulan murmurs. “Swan’s a tough one. Fair, but definitely not social.”

Regina frowns. “Excuse me?” She doesn’t think she’s ever heard Mulan speak; especially not about anyone other than herself.

Mulan sighs. “I’ve been here a while, okay? I was already here when she showed up. She talks to Ruby and Lacey and that’s it. She won’t even tell anyone her first name, for god’s sake. It’s a little weird she’s talking to the new girl.” She straightens up, crossing her arms. “Just be careful with her. Who knows what kind of game she could be playing?”

 

When Regina goes to the cafeteria for dinner that evening, she barely has time to sit down before Swan slaps her tray down beside her.

“What are you doing?” Regina asks. “Shouldn’t you be eating with Ruby and Lacey?”

Swan shrugs. “You looked like you could use a friend.” She begins to unwrap the dry, crusty sandwich, and bites into it. “I can’t wait to get some Mickey D’s once I’m out of this hellhole,” she says around a full mouth.

Regina nods her quiet agreement, glancing around the cafeteria until she catches Mulan’s eye. The girl raises an eyebrow before turning back to her meal in a seemingly uninterested manner. Regina shakes her head. Mulan’s just trying to get into her head. “I’ve never had McDonald’s,” she admits.

Swan drops her sandwich. “Okay, that’s it. Soon as we’re both out I’m taking you.”

“Maybe try not to total the car?”

Swan laughs heartily, throwing her head back. “You’re not bad, Mills. Er, Regina.”

Regina smiles softly. “You’re all right too, you know.”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Swan glances around quickly before leaning close. “Meet me tonight. I’ll be in the bathrooms at midnight.”

“But isn’t that breaking curfew?”

Swan shrugs. “So? What are they gonna do, arrest you?” She grabs Regina’s hand, her eyes boring into Regina’s. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Regina sighs. “Fine. I’ll try my best.”

By the time midnight rolls around, however, Regina’s ready to eat her words. Her palms are sweating as she gently climbs out of bed, trying not to wake Mulan, and her heart pounds in her chest as she tiptoes down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Regina,” a voice hisses from inside the single stall. “In here.” The stall door opens, revealing Swan standing in the small space.

“What are you doing? I could have been an officer!”

Swan grins cockily. “I knew it was you. Your feet looked nervous. Come on, get in here.” She grabs Regina’s arm and pulls her into the stall, locking the door behind her. The two of them are pressed tightly together in the tiny space, every one of Regina’s breaths lifting Swan’s chest where they met.

“So why did you want to-” her words are cut off by lips crashing onto hers, and she finds herself kissing back without a second thought. When her brain finally catches up with her mouth, she pulls away abruptly, shaking her head. “What was that?” she demands.

Swan furrows her brow, chest heaving. “I’m sorry. I… I thought you wanted that too.”

“I did.” Regina frowns, her logical mind obviously not controlling her instinctive mouth. “I was just surprised, is all.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Regina smiles. “Swan…”

“Emma. My name’s Emma.” Swan – Emma – shifts her feet beneath her and looks down, obviously uncomfortable sharing the information. “I’ve always gone by last name in here just because it’s… well it’s less personal. I don’t wanna remember any of these people as my friends once I’m out of here.”

“And me?”

Emma smiles softly. “You’re something different, Regina. I don’t know. At first I thought it was just because you were new, you know, different, but now it’s just – you’re special. I wanna get to know you. And I want you to know me.” There’s a long silence, and Emma looks up to meet Regina’s eyes. “Is that okay?”

Regina doesn’t know what to say. She racks her brain for words, coming up with nothing, and finally decides not to say anything. Instead, she just kisses her. It’s nothing like the first time; it’s soft and sweet and simple and carries nothing but curiosity and pure understanding.

“So,” Emma murmurs as they pull away. “What now?”

 

For two months, the two of them retreat away together every chance they get. To the bathrooms at night, the shadowy corner in the yard, holding hands under the table during meals.

Mulan is awake every time Regina sneaks back into her dorm, staring suspiciously, but Regina pretends she doesn’t notice. She doesn’t need an inquisition. Ruby and Lacey watch with obvious distaste as Emma bails on them to hang out with Regina, but everyone’s too afraid of Emma’s retaliation to say anything.

Every day Emma and Regina both avoid the thought of the inevitable. Emma’s leaving soon. Each midnight meeting brings them closer to separation, each morning breakfast brings the promise of the end.

“You know she’s leaving next week,” Ruby sneers one day. “Then you’ll be all on your own again.”

Regina shrugs. “I’ll manage,” she replies coolly.

What she doesn’t say is that inside she’s melting. Emma’s not only the person she might be falling in love with, but she’s Regina’s protection. Emma’s the reason Regina doesn’t have any fresh bruises or cuts on her face and once she’s gone, these girls might be more brutal than her mother.

It’s the day of Emma’s release and they’re all standing out in the yard, waiting for the officers to come and let Emma out. She shakes everyone’s hand, high fives a couple, but when it comes to Regina she doesn’t hesitate before pulling her into a hug. “Don’t worry,” she whispers in her ear. “They’re not gonna do anything to you.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve got one last trick up my sleeve.” She pulls away before Regina can reply, meeting the eyes of the officer walking toward them.

“Here’s your stuff,” the officer grumbles, handing Emma a bag of her things.

Emma smiles. “Thanks.” She turns to Regina. “I’ll see you on the other side. And you,” she adds, facing the rest of the group. “If she has any bruises or cuts or anything when she gets out of here that she didn’t have before then I’m coming back for all of you.”

“Is that a threat?” Ruby snarls.

“Think of it as a promise.” Emma turns to face Regina again, her face softening back into a gentle smile. “See you in three months. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Regina hates that her eyes water. “I’ll call you the second I’m out.” She pulls Emma into another hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” And just like that Emma’s gone, escorted out of the gates by an officer in blue. But just as the gate is swinging shut she glances over her shoulder and gives Regina one last smile that holds the world within it. She mouths something that Regina thinks is _see you soon._ Regina lets a tear fall as Emma’s previous words echo through her mind.

_Think of it as a promise._


End file.
